Final Destination  The Ride to Hell
by BTolson23
Summary: I always had a fear of trains, and always will. Especially when I have a vision which thrusts me and seven others on a journey we will never forget. This is my story.
1. Trailer

**(Hello! This is a trailer for a one story Final Destination story, becuase I had an urge to write another one. Obviously I will still be writing my current story. This is also going to be a first person story, and my first one at that, so... I hope it works! **

**The eight that have been chosen...**

The train rattles across the track

**Chosen to avoid Death...**

One of the carriages flips over

**Chosen to survive...**

Katie hanging on an iron flagpole sticking out from a building

**And chosen, to be killed...**

A boat motor flying through the air

**The Eye Opener...**

Freya giving a gleaming smile

**The Business Woman...**

Lucy crossing her arms in disgust

**The Anorexic...**

Katie leaning over the sink, crying

**The Clown...**

Vincent ducking a car wheel

**The Bully...**

James giving the middle finger

**The Husband...**

Tom wiping sweat off of his forehead

**The Mechanic...**

Harry getting stuck in the train door

**And The Visionary...**

Rose kissing her locket

**The eight destined for the time of their lives...**

Rose: Let's go

**Final Destination - The Ride to Hell**

**Coming to Fan Fiction on Monday 16th August **

Rose: We can do this!


	2. My Fear

Trains. Oh god how I hate trains. I've been scared of them even since my mother committed... well, that's another story for another time. My name is Rose Everdeen, not Rosie, Rosa, but Rose. Can you remember that? Good. You see, as I was standing in front of the large steel snakes, I reflected on my mother, and took a deep breath. I hadn't been on a train for around 20 years, and I was positively scared to death, but I had to combat my fears sometime, right?

The station at Poole was your typical run-of-the-mill station, with a clean platform and benches at every other door. A number of various people of all ages and appearances stood of sat around the station, waiting for their own trains. Little did I know that in a few hours, seven of them would become closer to me than I ever expected. No one turned my way, but then again, why should they? I was just like them, a stranger doing her own thing.

I had just visited my 88-year old grandma, and had to do the hard task of arranging her will. Her arthritis was so serious she was unable to write, and when she did, it was in illegible scribbles. She had also been diagnosed with terminal cancer, and was set to die in a few weeks, which had upset me greatly. My grandma had been, practically, my mother as I grew up, seeing me through my first day of school, and through my graduation, my first job at McDonalds (Never EVER doing that again.), and my first baby, Chris.

Chris was the cutest baby you could ever have, he had my eyes, the beautiful baby blues, and had also inherited my blonde hair, but his was curly, while mine was straight and ran down to my shoulders. As I thought about Chris, I had a sudden spurt of anger as I thought of my traitor-husband. He had filed a divorce a year after Chris was born, and the goddamn judge had deemed me 'unworthy' of handling a baby after Chris claimed that I abused him (The nerve of the asshole.) So my husband took Chris and I haven't seen them for five-six years now, and I had tried to forget about Chris, but how can you forget about your own son that you weren't even able to look at.

The train hissed and moved over the tracks, the _chugga-chugga _sound making me wince and shiver, even though there was no cold breeze. I checked my watch, fifteen minutes till the train. As I leaned on my luggage, I glanced around the station, taking in the sights of foreign tourists with flashing cameras and barking dogs chasing after a few wild cats. Train staff bustled around, while the cleaners went around with their brooms, brushing an inexistent pile of rubbish.

A sniff next to me caused me to look to my right to see another woman, who I would later learn was called Lucy Norman, glance at the cleaners in disgust. I could tell she was a business woman, as she was wearing a dark blue jacket with all the buttons down up, and a platted skirt which reached her knees. Stockings adorned her legs going down to her polished black high-heels. "How ironic. The cleaners are as dirty as the things they clean." she muttered, making me raise my eyebrows at her comment and turn away, slightly shaking my head.

Ten minutes of boredom followed before the speakers squeaked, making a number of people, including me, wince at the sound.

"The Poole to London train will be coming in five minutes. Thank you for your patience." said the smooth talking female operator.

"Finally." Snorted a tall, muscled man, folding his arms. This man's name was James King, and he was one of the most scary people I had ever seen in my life (Bar my uncle.) He had short, buzz cut hair and wore a white tank-top with faded jeans. However, the thing which sketched me out was the deep scar on his cheek, like someone had cut him with a knife somewhere in the past. "You'd expect them to be on time all the time, not fuckin' half an hour later."

That was true, the train had meant to be coming at 17:30, but now it was 18:00 according to the large, digital clock hanging above the tracks. I noticed that the 0 wasn't working, making the 18:00 look like 1:80. I decided to make a toilet break and turned to a man who I would soon know as Tom White.

"Excuse me. I need to go to the loo. Is it possible you can just look over my luggage?" I asked, as he looked nice, albeit a bit nervous, like me.

He wore a faded black suit, and had a bald head beaded with sweat. He took the white handkerchief from his jacket pocket and dabbed his head. "S-sure, y-yes that's fine." He stuttered.

"Thanks." I said, turning and heading towards the ladies loos.

When I got there, they weren't in the best condition. Scribbles of "Bob loves Harriet" or "You can suck it off!" covered the stall's doors, and various other crude pictures covered the walls. I noticed a woman hunched over the sink, her brunette hair over her thin-cheeked face. Her name was Katie Fraser, and, by looking at her prominent ribs and overall thin body, I guessed she was anorexic.

"Are you okay?" I asked, always the nice one.

Katie regarded me with an expression of disgust, wiped a tissue over her wet eyes and marched out of the loos.

"Uh... you're welcome." I said, miffed. I did my business in the stall and exited, cleaning my hand, and then drying them. Well, attempting the dry them. The dryer appeared to have a coughing fit, before a layer of black dust popped out, covering my hands. "Well, I doubt that's meant to happen..." I muttered, cleaning my hands again and drying them with tissue.

Just as I turned to open the door, it burst open, almost smashing me in the face.

"Oh! Sorry! Sorry!" the woman with a face of make-up said, raising her hands. "Sorry!"

"You don't have to say sorry. It's fine." I said to the woman who would be known as Freya Holiday. She was fit, and not in the fake fit, but the natural fit. I could tell that men would be running after her, hell, I was heterosexual, but I was attracted to her slightly. She wore a tight white top with slim jeans and white trainers, showing her figure off the best.

"But... you know... sorry!"

"Stop apologizing." I said, sighing. "It is fine."

"Oh... okay, thanks. Yeah, thanks."

I shook my head at the ditzy Freya, and left the loos, going back to Tom, who was still standing by my luggage, sweating a hell of a lot for a man his size, that being not very fat, but not exactly thin.

I suddenly lurched forward as someone knocked into me, knocking the breath out of me. I turned to have a go at the person, but gasped in surprise.

In front of me stood Vincent Cold, a clown. I mean it; he was dressed in a purple suit with a blue flower which would squirt water. He wore a face of white with red rings around his eyes and mouth, as well as blush on his cheeks. He had a large red sphere on his nose, and a wild array of green hair stuck from the back of the head.

"Pardon me." He nodded, before jogging down the side of the platform, his large shoes squeaking comically.

The whistle of the train caught everyone's attention, and it rolled into the station, letting off a mass of people who were, in my opinion, the luckiest people alive, but they or us didn't know that yet.

Once the crowd was off, the next crowd surged forward, trying to find a good seat. Tom was lost before, but another man pushed in front of me, his belt of tools causing him to get stuck in the door. He wore blue overalls and a murky white t-shirt, along with a yellow hardhat, which was skewed on his head of not-so-much hair. This man's name was Harry Goldwater.

"Sorry!" he apologized, holding up the line of all the people I've described so far, trying to adjust his belt through the doorway. After a good hard tug, he was on, and soon, everyone was going to their own seats in the train.

I moved to a seat near the end of the carriage, next to the map of the train. After a few seconds, Tom appeared, flustered. "C-can I sit n-next to you?"

"Sure." I said, nodding, not bothered by the sweat coming from his forehead. To be honest, I was glad someone else was on this hell ride with me and felt exactly the same as me.

And so the train lurched forward, taking everyone on their last journey in their lives. From the arrogant James to the anorexic Katie, everyone's lives would be changed from that point onward.


	3. My Vision

**(THanks to Angie2282 for the review! Anywho, i was in a rush last time so i couldn't comment, but also thanks to the reviewers of the trailer! I appreciate it! Anyway, a bit of info. This IS going to be a one-only story, so no preludes or sequels. BUT I will be rewriting my Final Destination - Egyptian Heritage after this one! Woo! Annywho, let's read on for the vision, shall we?"**

The train rattled along the tracks, the trees and environment in general speeding past as I looked out of the window. I sighed, wary of leaving my grandma at home, but then again, I had to follow my own life, right? I've been hunting for a boyfriend for the past couple of years, to start a whole new relationship, but everyone I got with was wrong for me one way or the other. To angry, to kind, freaky fetishes... you name it, I've had it. I got the scar across my arm from one of them, a man named Derrick. Let's just say Derrick plus DIY equals not good.

Anyway, I looked over to my side, where Tom was snoring lightly, looking quite peaceful. Every time I tried to get to sleep, I found the vibrating of the train too much to settle, so I looked around the carriage instead. On the seat in front of me was Katie, sitting next to Harry, his belt of tools hanging precariously above his head from the bag holder above him. They were the only ones I could see at that moment though. 

**BREAK**

A few minutes away from the train I was on, another train was rolling along the tracks. The two train tracks from my train and that train would criss-cross over, a new plan by the government to reduce track production. Like that was going to work.

Anyway, as I would later learn from the police, the driver, a young tired man on his first day of the job, and also his last, yawned, stretching. His name was Freddy, and he moved the throttle upwards, making the train go a bit faster. It was no secret that he just wanted to complete the last journey of the day before going back home to sleep. Well, he would never get that comfort.

Freddy yawned again. "Well... It couldn't hurt to take a nap..." Freddy said, ignoring the regulations and rules of train operators. He pulled his mobile from his pocket and set the alarm, placing it on the seat next to him. Freddy then slumped downwards, falling asleep almost instantly.

Freddy's phone vibrated, someone was ringing him, and the vibrations caused it to fall off the edge of the seat, knocking on the floor and in turn knocking the battery out, rendering it useless.

Freddy's shoulder also nudged the throttle further, making the train go faster than it was meant to

**BREAK**.

Another train, on the opposite side of the tracks was going as well. The driver was also a mechanic, and had told the train company that he'd oil the inside of the train when needs be. After a bit of persuasion the company had let him, but this proved to be the driver's downfall. His elbow accidently hit against the throttle, which stuck in the full speed position.

**BREAK**

The train approached the cross roads, and I saw the other train approaching. Fast. I nudged Tom, who woke with a start.

"That's going a bit too fast, isn't it?" I questioned.

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I-I think so. But it's not bad, is i-it?"

_'Not bad...'_ I repeated in my mind, making myself even more nervous than I originally was. I settled back into my seat, and closed my eyes, breathing slowly.

"What is your name?" Tom asked out of the blue, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Rose Evergreen, yours?"

"My name is Tom W-white." Tom said, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief again.

I cocked my head slightly. "I notice you stutter in almost every sentence. Is that some sort of tic?"

"N-no... I just get nervous on anything m-mechanical. Planes, boats, you n-name it."

"If I'm honest, I've got a fear of trains." I confessed. Something about this man was nice, and made me want to talk to him.

"A-any particular... r-reason?" Tom asked carefully, and I could see he was scared what my reaction would be.

"Yes... a personal reason, so if it's okay with you, I'd rather not say." I said, trying not to sound to cold.

"I-I understand." Tom said, nodding.

The moment his head dipped, a loud CRASH was heard, followed by a grating sound, like metal on metal, and the carriage lurched forward. Tom and I were thrown forward, his head knocking against the seat, but I curved, so my shoulder hit it instead. The carriage then lurched sideways, making me feel woozy. I saw the belt of tools fall from the rack, and Harry holding onto his hat in fear.

When the carriage came to a stop, people starting to get out of their shock, not screaming, but a scared curiosity.

"W-what was that?" Tom asked, scared.

"I don't know." I answered, gulping.

Harry stood from his seat, still clutching onto his hat. "Where's the emergency exit! I want to get off! Now!" he stepped forward, and cried in pain as one of the screwdrivers stuck up from the belt, going straight through his foot. As he crouched down, an explosion was heard and the door of the carriage flew from its hinges as a huge wall of flame went through the carriage, carrying blistering heat. The door slammed into the top of Harry's chest, followed by him being burnt from the flames and flying backwards, a scorched corpse.

Most people had pushed themselves against the wall in fear, trying to avoid the flames, but a few weren't so lucky. This was when the first screaming started. People got off their seats and ran for the emergency exit, but before they could open the door, an explosion rocked the carriage and actually propelled it upwards.

It seemed like gravity was lost, as people flew through the air, before the carriage landed upside down with an ear shattering crash, and everyone fell down to the roof in a pile. Unfortunately, I was caught under the mass of body's, and I felt myself being crushed, but a hand grasped my hand and pulled me from the squirming pile. I looked up at Tom, who had a sliver of blood down his forehead.

When I looked at the bodies, I noticed a number of people had died from impact, making me sick. I even saw Katie, her neck snapped from landing on the chair awkwardly. Tom grabbed my arm and we got to the upside down emergency exits. Tom grabbed the doors and tried pulling them apart to no avail.

"Come o-on!" he muttered, his face flushed red.

"Let me." A commanding voice said, and James, a large rip in his top, came up, smashing the glass with a fist. Tom, James and I got outside; followed by two other survivors, Freya and Lucy, the latter having her jacket buttons ripped off, revealing a white shirt. Apparently, we were the only survivors of our carriages, as no one else was moving inside.

"What do we do!" Freya asked, scared and eyes flitting back and forth.

I surveyed the scene. The train was in a wreck, crumpled metal and shrapnel covered the floor, while scorch marks could be seen on the metal and floor. "I-I don't know..."

"We move." James said, stepping back. He didn't realise he was on the track, and that he had stepped on the metal part. Twenty thousand volts went through his body frying him constantly. Even after he died, he continued to wriggle around, frothing at the mouth, squirming like a fish out of water.

"Come on." I said, trying to keep calm, which was a hell of a chore once a train you were in just crashed. Before we could even move, a whistle was heard, and then my eyes widened as I saw _another_ train heading our way, as we were on the opposite crossroads than originally. Or to explain, the opposite tracks from Freddy's train. "MOVE!" I shouted, jumping over the rail, with Tom close in tow.

Freya and Lucy jumped at the same time, but for some selfish reason Lucy pushed Freya in the air, and the train smashed into Freya, spreading blood everywhere as well as crushing James' body.

"What did you do that for!" I demanded, just as the train hit the other wreckages, making even more of a chain reaction.

A flying train wheel flew through the air, demolishing Lucy's head completely. Tom gasped, as did I, and he hugged me, and I hugged back as we watched a carriage that had been blown off its attachments and had enough force behind it to fly forward across the floor head straight for us. And just as it was about to hit us, a tug at my chest.

**BREAK**

My eyes opened as I gasped, watching Harry go into the train's doorway and get stuck.


	4. My Destiny

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk for your review!)**

I looked around wildly, my eyes flitting back and forth. I was in the train station, no fire, no explosion, nothing.

"Pardon me." Vincent Cold said as he knocked into me. But this time, as I didn't really move the flower fell from his pocket, but he didn't realise, nor did I at that exact moment. I took a breath as the train whistled, people got off, and then people started to get on. I gulped as Harry got stuck in the door because of his tool belts.

"Sorry!" he cried out, fiddling with his belt. Before I knew what was happening, I lunged forward, grabbed the strap of his overalls and pulled him back. He yelped as he fell of the step, landing hard on the concrete.

"Woah!" James called out. "That bitch is getting angry!"

"Shut it!" I snarled, standing in front of the door with my arms spread out. It didn't feel silly at the time, but now I recall it... anyway, I stood in front of the door, not moving. "You are not going on this train.

"And why not?" Lucy snapped, looking at her watch. "We have no time for this."

"I don't give a flying shit to be honest." I said. "If you go on that train, you WILL die. And I'm not joking here, you are going to die!"

"Uh-huh." James rolled his eyes. "Don't make me have to push you out of the way."

I glared at him, and he raised his eyebrows, as Vincent jogged back to me, panting. He looked at the flower on the floor and picked it up, placing back on his jacket, however, he was pushed on his rear end as James stomped towards me, grabbing my shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. Would you please go to that office." A train attendant with large, bushy eyebrows said, pointing to a room in the station.

"Why?" James asked incredulously. "Why should I!"

"For assaulting a woman, that's why." The grumpy attendant said, crossing his arms and looking down to Vincent, who was massaging his head. "And him." The attendant also looked to Harry, who was sitting up on the floor. "And him? Disappointing." He grabbed James arm and pulled him along. "Let's sort this out. Come on." He also looked to me, Harry and Vincent, telling us to go with him.

I turned back one last time. "You can't go on that train! You will die if you do!"

Tom looked at me, biting his lip, before stepping forward to follow me, as did Freya, scratching her neck.

Lucy and Katie were just about to step up onto the train when the doors clamped shut, and the train started to move.

"What the FUCK!" Lucy shouted at another attendant, who shrugged. "I had to get on that!" She marched over to the attendant and grabbed his collar, practically shaking him and scaring him.

"M-Miss, would... If you have any complaints, please go to the office to complain to the m-manager."

"To right I fucking will!" Lucy said, letting the attendant go and following me to the office, cursing and snarling. Katie, being the only one left, looked around and decided that she didn't know what to do. She finally followed us into the office.

**LINE BREAK**

"You have to stop that train!" I said immediately when I saw the manager, who was sitting at the desk shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" he asked, as the other soon to be survivor's sat in the room in various emotions.

"You. Need. To. Stop. The. Train!" I said clearly, slapping my hands down on the desk.

"Why would I need to that?"

"Because there is going to be a crash! A pile-up involving three trains! You have to stop it!"

"I can't just swi-"

"No! There isn't time for talking! You have to stop it!" I cried out, starting to lose my head slightly.

"Oh, shut the hell UP!" James said, rolling his eyes and standing up. He pointed a finger at me. "You caused us all to miss the train that we needed to get on!"

Tom stood up, trying to defend me. "You can just get on the next one."

"Their won't BE a next one!" I cried out, feeling warm tears on my face, but I didn't care at that moment. "There is going to be a crash!"

"How do you... know?" The manager asked carefully, obviously suspecting I was wrong in the head of something.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I _saw _it!"

"You're right. That is fucking crazy!" James said pacing around the room.

"I mean it! It was some sort of... vision or something, you know? I just, saw each and everyone here die, as well as a number of people!"

The manager nodded when his phone rang. He looked at the screen. "Excuse me." As he talked, his face showed many different emotions. "What? How many? Three? Anyone hurt? WHAT! Have you called the police? The fire service? The Ambulance? You have, good. Send a detective to my office as soon as you can. I think I have a suspect." The manager shut off his phone, and stared pointedly at me.

"Oh, come ON!" I complained. "You think I caused that crash!"

"Wait, wait... there really WAS a crash?" Freya said, eyes widened in fear.

"Yes." The managed said. "It was just like she said. Three trains collided at the new 'track' crossroads. So far, no reported survivors."

Katie gasped and held a hand to her mouth. "No survivors? You mean we're the only survivors?"

"At this point of time, it looks so."

A sob was heard in the room, and we all turned to Vincent, who had his head in his hands, tear wiping the white make-up on his face. "Janice... Gordon... Oh god..."

At that moment, the door opened and in walked a man in a black shirt and trousers, with a dark purple tie. "Hello? Are you Benjamin Vent? The Manager?"

The manager nodded. "Yes."

"And you have a suspect?" The detective looked around the room, glancing at all of us separately. I could tell he was seeing who looked the most suspicious in our group. His glance lingered on me, before turning back to Benjamin. He shook his head. "Hello, my name is Detective Chris Summers. Who exactly do you suspect, Mr. Vent?"

Everyone turned to me as Benjamin pointed a shaky finger at me. Summers raised an eyebrow and scribbled something down in his notebook. "Okay, for the moment, all of you can be considered suspects. I'm going to need your name, age, and occupation."

"Freya Holiday, 18, student."

"Lucy Norman, 32, Co-Manager for Norman Productions with my husband."

"Katie Fraser, 19, part-time shop assistant."

"V-Vincent Co-Cold... 41... Full-time children's entertainer."

"James King, 23, unemployed and not a goddamn suspect!"

"Tom White, 39, Halifax employee."

"Harry Goldwater, 27, Mechanic."

Finally, It was my turn. "Rose Everdeen, 19, student."

"Okay, thank you." Summers said, casting another glance my way "As you are suspects unless otherwise ruled out, you will have to stay here. We will arrange for you to live in a block of flats until further notice. Also, some police officers will be coming to get you at 12:00 tomorrow morning so that we can question you if we rule out mechanic failure."

**LINE BREAK**

"Great. Just fucking great." Lucy cursed, flipping open her mobile and walking into the corner to talk to her husband.

Little did everyone know, but they weren't lucky to avoid the crash. In fact, If I could reverse time, I would never have avoided it and gone to my fate. Why? Because these people, these 'survivors' with me will slowly die one by one in agonizing and painless deaths.


	5. My Interview

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6 and Lance-Dusk for your reviews! All right, there is FOUR clues to the first death. Let's see who can spot 'em, shall we? Read on!)**

I faced the ceiling in my cheap hotel room, my thoughts swirling around my head. Was it just coincidence? Or was it something much more sinister? I just managed to save seven people from being killed in one of the worst train incidents in England, killing over 100 people. Hell, the story of the 'person who saw it' was already plastered over the news, and I even had reporters gathering around the hotel to try and get an interview.

I realised I ruined almost everyone's plans, but I had to, right? Anyway, as I lay on my not-so comfortable bed, I finally managed to drift of the sleep.

**LINE BREAK**

When I woke up, drowsy and still half asleep, I saw that the digital clock on the bedside table showed Eleven Forty-Five in the morning, fifteen minutes until the police were meant to come. I sighed to myself, thinking back to the accident.

The roar of flames, the explosions, the screams. A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie, and I sat up, stifling a yawn. "Hello?" I called out.

The door opened, and Tom walked in, dabbing his head with a handkerchief. He seemed to be wearing exactly the same suit as yesterday. "H-Hi."

"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing he seemed more nervous than usual.

"Well... I-I'll let you see..."

It was then noticed what looked like a black satchel on his back, and he pulled it in front of him, and pulled out a laptop, placing it on the bedside table. He switched the power on, and while it loaded I got changed in the bathroom. I looked into the mirror, narrowing my eyes at my dishevelled appearance. Quickly taking a brush through the knots of my hair, I double-tasked by also brushing my teeth.

It was then I heard the wave, and I jumped, the sound loud to my ears. I dropped the hairbrush, rinsed the toothpaste off my teeth, and walked into the room. I faced Tom. "What was that?"

"W-What?" Tom asked, pressing a button on his laptop.

"That sound, kind of like a wave of something."

"I-I didn't hear anything..."

I shook my head, and sat down on my bed, when Tom turned the laptop my way. The title of the webpage he had up said : **Death? Real or Fake?** I raised my eyebrows, but then read the rest of the article.

_**Death? Real or Fake?**_

_This is the question which many have asked, but few have answered. Many people don't seem to be bothered by the possibility of an entity called Death, however, some people believe that Death hunts people down and kills them. In our time, we have reported on four supposedly unrelated incidents, but due to the help of a man who didn't want to be mentioned, we found something that linked all these incidents together. _

_The incidents in question are the Flight 180 crash, the Route 23 pileup, the Devil's Flight rollercoaster derailment, and finally the McKinley Speedway crash. All of these, on first sight, seem to be unlucky accidents, killing many. _

_But let's look at it closely. _

_On each accident, there has been a certain person who managed to 'predict' what had happened before it happened, and manages to save certain survivors, often around eight people. _

_But then, it gets weird. These survivors are apparently on a 'list' created by Death, and they die by the order they would have died in the premonition. A no-one has survived yet. _

_So, did Death actually decide to hunt down these people, or was it just plain coincidence? I'll let you think about it._

I looked at the screen, lost in my own world in my mind. Lists? Death? What was it talking about? But, I felt like it wasn't entirely lying.

"Wh-what do you think?" Tom asked, his eyes darting to the screen to my face and back again.

"I'm not sure." I replied, noticing a bird spiralling round and round in never ending circles. "I really don't know what to think."

At that moment, three hard raps on the door sounded through the room. I smiled briefly at Tom before opening the door, being greeted by two stern faced policeman. One was tall and grim-faced, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at me. The other was in contrast small, looking up at me through glasses with his short bristled hair.

"Hello Miss Everdeen. I'm Officer Jermaine, and this is Office Lewis. Would you please come with us."

"Also, do you know where Tom White is? He isn't in his room." Officer Lewis asked.

At the mention of his name, Tom nervously appeared.

Officer Lewis raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Please come with us." Officer Jermaine repeated, and they left the room, followed closely by me and Tom.

**LINE BREAK**

"No, no and no. I didn't know who Rose Everdeen was before the crash; I am merely an innocent, lucky bystander." James said, leaning on his elbows, irritated. "Is that all?"

Officer Lewis pushed his glasses up his face. "No it is not, Mr. King. Why were you in Poole?"

"Well, because I live here! Did it ever occur to you that I would be going somewhere, rather than coming back?"

"In which case, where were you going?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"We want to get as much information as we can."

"Well, you don't need to know where I was going." James crossed his arms stubbornly, leaning back in his chair.

**LINE BREAK**

The interviews went on and on with varying results, until finally it was my turn. Ironic that the person that saw it was last to be interviewed. I calmed myself slightly, and walked into the plain room. It consisted of a table and chairs, with a jug of water, a fan, and a recorder. A mirror was on the right wall, and I knew people were looking through it as we spoke.

"Miss Everdeen, would you please sit down."

I immediately recognised this. Officer Lewis sitting down calmly, and Officer Jermaine standing with his arms crossed. Good cop, bad cop. I pulled the seat back and sat down, staring into the fan as it turned around and around.

"For the record, this is Elliot Jermaine, interviewing suspect number eight, Rose Everdeen."

I continued to stare at the fan as it turned, the blades rotating through the air. It was mesmerizing, just turning round and round, no care in the world...

"Miss Everdeen?"

I jerked from my daydream, and coughed, slightly embarrassed. "S-Sorry."

"I'll ask again. Why were you in Poole?"

"I-I was visiting my ill grandma." I decided to try to make the officers sympathize. "She's been diagnosed with terminal cancer. S-she will... pass away in a few weeks..."

Officer Lewis leaned forward, pushing his glasses up. "So, did you feel unstable?"

This caught me off guard. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Did the news of your grandmother cause you to be depressed and miserable? Possibly to make others feel as bad as you, so you set up the bomb to destroy the train. But you felt remorse, didn't you, and tried to save everyone. But it failed, and you only managed to save seven people."

I couldn't believe this officer had the nerve to accuse me of doing something as horrendous as that. "A bomb? What are you talking about?" I decided to ask.

Officer Jermaine suddenly slammed his large hands against the table, making me jump, and causing the fan to fall off the table, the mesh covering splitting, and the fan blades spinning like a coin, before falling to the floor. "Don't you lie to us. You are only making it worse for yourself! It will go much better for you now if you admit you caused the explosion!"

"I did no such thing!" I cried out, pushing from my seat. "Why would I do that! Why the hell would I do that!"

"Did you get angry just like now? Did you just think, 'Let's go kill hundreds of hundreds of people, because I felt miserable'. Is that what you thought?"

"No! I did not destroy the train! Why would I destroy something I was going to go on? Tell me that?"

"Maybe you are a terrorist with no regard for life. Or maybe you felt so bad you wanted to kill yourself along with the others in the spiral of misery!"

I bolted upright. "That's not fair! You can't just accuse me or something, and have NOTHING to back it up, officer." I took a deep breath and turned to the door. "I want to leave. Now."

**LINE BREAK**

Away from the police station, Harry Goldwater had decided to take up on some odd jobs, and soon enough from looking at a mouldy plea for a mechanic on a lamp post, Harry had phoned up the man, and had got a job to fix a small motor boat. Apparently, the engine wasn't working properly.

Harry was staring at what could loosely be called a boat with raised eyebrows. The paint was all but gone, and it was rusted, with a number of rusted holes through the top of the boat. A large circular crack was on the windshield.

"No wonder this ain't working." Harry said to the man, who shrugged half-heartedly and sat on a bench, eating his sandwich. "But let's see if we can patch her up." He adjusted his belt, and started to go to work.


	6. My First Failure

**(Thanks to Zro-Kemuri 9t6, CodyOnTheBounce, and lance-dusk for your reviews! I'll reveal the whole list of clues at the end of this chapter. So, let's read on for the first death, shall we?)**

I took a deep breath and supported myself outside the police station wall. I didn't usually shout like that, but this time, everything was just pent up. I mean, how could he accuse me of something I didn't do without any evidence in sight?

"Rose?"

I turned to see Tom, who was looking around nervously. "H-hey..."

"How are you? I saw you storm out of the room, fuming and muttering. What happened in there?"

"False accusations, that's what happened." I said, leaning back first on the wall, staring up at the sky. "What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"If what that website said was true, then you, me, and everyone else will die. How can I stop it?"

"Don't think about it." Tom said, reassuringly. "If someone dies... well then we can assume that it is true. But nothing has happened for now, so we can just rest, okay?"

"Y-yeah... yes, thanks Tom."

"Your welcome. Umm..." Tom scratched his nose, staring at a spot behind my head. "Seeing as it's nearly five... I don't suppose you want to go... get dinner somewhere, do you?"

I grinned, relieved. "I'll be glad to Tom. Let's go find one now." I suppressed an urge to laugh. This guy was just so sweet.

**LINE BREAK **

Harry wiped his forehead, sweat dripping to the floor. The sun was bright in the sky, and was shining down, creating a mirror effect on the harbour. He had already coated the boat in a fresh layer of paint, which had dried quickly, and had replaced the glass in the front of the small boat. After finishing patching up a few holes, and had finally started to work on the engine.

He unscrewed the covered of the fan motor, took the fan out and lay it to the side, and placed the screws next to it. He started to use lemon juice on the rust.

"How will that help!" The man who owned the boat demanded.

Harry grinned. "It's hard to believe, but lemon juice has a hell of a lot of acid, and quickens the removal of rust."

**LINE BREAK **

Tom and I walked down the road, chatting. We swerved from the topic of Death and the premonition, and started talking about our families, when a car stopped next to us at the traffic lights. It's was a convertible, and the driver was a woman in shades and a fur coat. She was nodding her head to the music which was playing.

I recognised it as 'Round and Round' sung by Selena Gomez, one of the young pop diva's going around lately. She was starting to get as big as Miley Cyrus, which was pretty impressive, considering every little girl's dream is to meet Miley. I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, listening to the lyrics.

"_-I need you here with me_

_ We can't go on this way_

_ I'm falling hard for you_

_ And all I can say_

_ We're going round and round_

_ We're never gonna stop_

_ Going round and round_

_ We'll never get where_

_ We are going_

_ Round and round_

_ Well your gonna miss me_

_ Cause I'm getting Dizzy_

_ Going round and round_

_ Round and round_

The lights turned green, and the car shot off, the driver giving me an odd glace. I stayed in place, suddenly feeling really bad. I couldn't move, couldn't even think. A cold draft spun around me, and I thought off the urge to collapse onto the floor.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Tom asked, eyes wide in fear. He grasped my arm as I started to fall, and pulled me to my feet.

"I... I..." I shook my head, blinking. I saw the fire and heard the screaming of the train crash. I was feeling the heat soar across my face just as Harry was blown away... Harry... "Harry!"

"Wh-what?" Tom asked, looking at me weirdly.

"We need to find Harry! Something's going to happen!" I exclaimed, and suddenly everything I'd seen related to each other. The birds spiralling, the fan falling to the floor, the song... everything had been related to spinning. "Something to do with... with spinning. We have to go and find him!" I took off, leaving a poor confused Tom, looking around, before following me to the waterfront. Something just lead me there, I wasn't aware of my own actions.

**LINE BREAK **

Harry attached the motor back together, and attached it back to the boat. After screwing the screws in, he stood up to survey his handy-work. It looked as good as new. He turned to the man. "I'm finished."

The man nodded, impressed at Harry's work on the boat. "I like it." He said gruffly, walking over to it and went to climb over it. "Oh. Here's the money." The man handed Harry a total of 300 pounds and climbed into the boat, almost instantly moving to drive it to his home by the water.

**LINE BREAK **

I saw Harry turn and the boat leave, and I ran straight in front of him, making him jump.

"Woah! Watch where your go..." When Harry saw it was me, he crossed his arms and looked at me irritably. "Oh. It's you."

"You need to get out of here!" I cried out, just as Tom caught up, panting. "You have to go somewhere else, you can't stay here!"

"Oh for..." Harry glared at me. "Look. I don't like kid's who spout nonsense and kid's who murder hundreds. I don't know why you ain't arrested, but don't you dare spout that crap at me." He turned and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm in desperation.

"You don't understand, you will die! You were first, and you'll be first to die!"

"Shut the fuck up and leave me in piece, will you?"

**LINE BREAK **

The man narrowed his eyes. He turned to the engine, and suddenly his eyes widened. The motor engine was half in the water, some of the screws weren't in his place. It spluttered, and let out a spark. It suddenly caught on fire, and the man scrambled back. "Woah! Shit shit shit!" he threw his coat over the motor, but that just caught it on fire. "Fucking fuck!" The engine suddenly exploded, knocking the man into the water.

The fan was blown from the motor, spinning through the air.

**LINE BREAK **

"Please!" I begged, not caring about the gathering crowd, and the approaching police officers. "You have to leave."

"Right! I don't care, okay? I survived one of the worst pile-ups in England for a while, and I thank you very sparsely for that. But I have no urge to listen to you or any of you! I. Am. Not. Going to die!"

He turned, and suddenly the fan smashed through his face, straight between his eyes. His skull was cleaved open, and blood and muscles splattered against the floor. Harry stumbled backwards, the fan lodged into his face, an eyeball hanging from a string of muscle from the pulp of face. He fell back, hitting the floor; dead before he landed.

"Oh god..." I muttered, falling to my knees, a splatter of blood across my face. Tom was shaking, his face white as a sheet while screams scattered across the crowd. This was real. Completely and utterly real. Death really was out to get us.

**Ooh, and Harry is down for the count. I believe it was realistic? But anyway, the list of clues!**

**The wave sound that Rose heard in the bathroom **

**The Bird spirallaring around and around **

**The Fan crashing down onto the floor**

**Officer Jermaine saying "With the others in the SPIRAL of misery!"**

**The Circular crack on the windshield of the boat.**

**And obviously on this chapter the song and the cold draft SPINNING around her. So, there are the clues. Stay tuned for next chapter!**


	7. My Next Failure?

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk for the review! Allright, I'm ending this chapter on a nice little cligghanger for y'all. Did you know, they are making a so called "5nal destination?" It based on a suspension bridge collapse. Anywho, read on!) **

The rain rushed down, drenching everyone who hadn't come with an umbrella. I was wearing a simple black dress, looking down at the floor. I was at the funeral of Harry Goldwater. It was a week after his death, in which everyone was finally allowed to go home. I was still a suspect, but as they had nothing the hold me on, the police let me go. As I looked around, I noticed that the other survivors were present. The other people who were next to die. Even James had decided to come, standing cross-armed in the rain, staring at the coffin as it was put into the ground.

The priest stood forward, his clean white clothes being protected by the umbrella being held above his head. "Tonight is a morose night for all. Harold Frederick Goldwater was a good man, a respected worker, a loved husband, and a loving father. Harold will be missed by many, mourned by many as we lay him to rest. Let us commend Harold Goldwater to the mercy of god. Let us say prayers in Harold's name. Our lord..."

I turned away, feeling tears in my eyes. Even though I hadn't known the man, I saved him, and then he died so soon after. T was sickening to think of the way he died, the supposed 'accident'. But I knew better. I felt someone clutch my hand, and I looked to see Tom, who was smiling despite his hair plastered to his face. He was wearing a clean and straight suit for once, actually looking rather handsome. I smiled at him and looked back to the coffin, which had been put into the ground.

"Do you want to go?" Tom murmured to me, just as someone walked up, the footsteps squelching in the mud.

"You're Rose Everdeen, aren't you?"

I looked up to see Katie Fraser, dressed in a long skirt and tight jacket. He figure was so thin it made me wince inside. I didn't hate anorexics, for that was what she was, I just felt awkward around them, scared I'd say the wrong thing. "Y-yes. Yes I am." I replied, bewildered what this woman could want.

"And you're the one that saved us from that crash, right?"

I nodded, afraid of saying anything.

Katie looked at me with bright eyes which shimmered with tears. "T-thanks. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. I realise it must be a dark time for you."

I nodded again, smiling at her thankfully. She smiled at me as well, and turned to give her condolences to Harry's family. I turned to Tom. "Let's go."

**LINE BREAK **

After I had left, and Katie had talked briefly to the family, she left, going into her car and driving to her house. She quickly took off her jacket, and stared into the mirror, taking a few minutes to brush and dry her hair, as well as applying fresh new lipstick and eyeliner. She smiled to herself, and turned to the radio, switching on some soothing music.

Katie swayed as she moved around the room, shutting curtains and turning off lights. She went to the bathroom, the music still on from downstairs. Turned on the faucets, she knocked her elbow into an open bottle of bubble bath, knocking it to the floor. Katie cursed, picking it up before the liquid ran out, but a puddle lay there, unbeknownst to Katie.

**LINE BREAK **

"What now?" Tom asked, propping his laptop on his lap as he sat on my sofa. I had invited him to my house, and we were both, not eager, but wanting to discuss the turn of events. We didn't have time straight after Harry's death, as I yet again had to talk to the police. They eventually ruled it as an accident caused by faulty machinery.

"I find to make a list. Something we can refer to if we need to." I directed Tom, and eventually we had a list up on 'Word'.

**1) Harry – Deceased**

** 2) Katie– Next**

** 3) James White **

** 4) Freya**

** 5) Lucy**

** 6/7) Tom/ Me **

** ?) Vincent – Unknown. **

I surveyed the list, staring into Katie's name. "We have to find her."

"At this time of night?" Tom questioned. "I'm sorry, but we have to get some sleep. Katie will be alright for now, trust me. She isn't going to die anytime soon."

I took in his reassuring words and smiled at him, actually finding my eyelids drooping. I leaned back into the sofa, when a phrase appeared in my head. _Number 18, West Street. _I shot up, suddenly awake and alert.

"What's wrong?" Tom asked, worried.

I didn't reply and turned to the laptop screen. A pop-up had come up, and read: _Win the Lottery today! Win £180, A state of the art bathtub, or even a new ebony bookcase! _

I took in a deep breath, standing up and swirling around, staring at the TV which suddenly turned itself on. It showed some sort of cartoon character pushing a vat of goo on the floor, before comically slipping on it.

Tom stood up and grabbed by shoulders. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Again, I ignored him, staring at my window, which was wide open. The lessening rain dripped onto my table, and it slid across.

"We have to go!" I cried out, instantly knowing where Katie lived. It was a few streets down from me, coincidentally.

"Wait, what?" Tom asked, as I grabbed his arm and pulled him along.

**LINE BREAK **

Katie relaxed into the bath, letting the suds engulf her chest and tickle her chin. She let out a groan of pleasure and kicked her feet up, letting water splash up the wall. She just loved trying to see if the patterns showed anything remotely interesting. The alarm suddenly went off next to her, causing her to jump. Was it really half an hour since she got in?

She shook her head and pulled the plug, getting up and standing for a moment, letting the water drip off of her. Closing her eyes contentedly, suddenly slipping. She shrieked, but caught her balance, breathing heavily. "I'll clean that later." She muttered to herself as she looked down at the puddle of liquid, which was over her foot now.

Katie wiped it off with a towel, before frying herself on and tying on her dressing gown. She picked her hairdryer up and started to dry her hair, absentmindly stepping back as she let the hot draft cover her hair.

Her bare foot hit the puddle again, and this time she completely fell backwards, her head hitting the bathtub side. The hairdryer was flung from her hands and went over her head, wrapping around her throat. She gasped, or tried to, and realised the her breath was being constricted. Katie tried to pick herself up, but her foot slipped again, tightening the hairdryer which had now hit the swirling water and had blocked the plughole. Sparks started to spit.

She scrambled her fingers against the wire, but it was just too tight. She felt herself losing energy, but she tried again and again to her the wire off of her neck.


	8. Am I in Time?

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, and Zro-Kemuri 9t6 for your reviews! Lovin' em! So, will Katie succumb, or shall she be saved in time? Find out!**

I took off down the street, Tom following slowly behind me, still confused, yet worried. I took a corner and almost hit an unaware pedastrian, but I continued on, knowing that at this moment Katie could be dying.

**Line Break **

Katie was in fact starting to lose consciousness, her arms hanging limply by her sides. He mouth hung slightly open as her vision started to fade.

**Line Break **

"That's the right house!" I cried out to Tom, who was clutching his stomach in pain. I ignored this and ran forward, slamming my palm on the door. "Katie! Katie Fraser! Can you hear me!"

**Line Break **

Katie's eyes started to close as she heard the voice. '_Too... late...'_ she thought, just as she lost consciousness.

**Line Break **

I shook my head, before slamming my elbow through the window and climbing in.

"You can't do that!" Tom cried out, looking around nervously, wiping his head with his handkerchief.

"Well, this IS an emergency." I replied, before walking into her sitting room. "Katie? Can you hear me! Shit!" I quickly scoured the lower floor, before climbing up the stairs two at a time. "Hello?" I opened a door which was her bedroom. No-one was to be seen. "God damn it!" I went to open another door, but it was locked. "Katie?"

I kicked at the door, but it held itself in place. I growled and tried to push against it, but that didn't work. I was just too damn weak, I didn't have to body strength. I looked pleadingly to Tom, who had finally seemed to grasp the situation.

"M-move..." he muttered, and I moved to the side, just as he ran and shouldered the door, smashing it open. "Oh no..." he said, as I pushed past him. Katie was leaning against her bath, a wire wrapped hard around her neck. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closed, while her mouth was open.

"Don't just stand there!" I exclaimed, quickly moving Katie forward while Tom moved the wire off of her neck. I frantically put two fingers to Katie' s neck.

...

...

...

_Thump_

"Yes!" I gleefully exclaimed, before lying her down. "Call an ambulance!"

I sat back in the chair at the hospital, staring at Katie's peaceful face. She had a red mark around her neck, but that was the only evidence of her run in with death. She had only regained consciousness for a brief moment, saying thanks, before she fell asleep.

Tom had gone to find and persuade the other survivors, although I didn't really have much hope. If I hadn't had the vision, I'm not sure I'd have believed it either.

**Line Break **

At that moment, Vincent Cold was getting out of his lime green car, in his clown garb. He wore his heavy white makeup, red blush, green eyeliner and lipstick, with the lime green wig and the big red nose. He was wearing rather large baggy trousers with huge shoes and a suit jacket with a wilting flower sticking out of the end. He staggered forward, before groaning and taking another swig from his bottle of wine he had stolen from the table of the last party he had went to.

Vincent had just had a very bad day at work. He'd managed to crash his car into the wall of the house, before stumbling in a screaming that nobody loves him, and even threatened he'd kill the kids of the parents because he lost his own child. He had ran away before they called the police, and was now looking at his car, which he had crashed against a lamppost.

"No... nobody love me..." he slurred, swaying backwards and stumbling into the road. "I... might'a well just... die..." He managed to cross the road, but then realised he had forgotten his other wine bottle, and crossed the road again, when a blaring horn made him groggily turn.

The car stopped inches from him, the driver quickly getting out of the car, but oddly not cursing.

"Vincent? Vincent Cold?" The man called out, grabbing Vincent by the shoulders.

"Who're you..."

"Tom White. B-but you're in a bad condition, what happened? Come on; let's get you somewhere warm, I'll call someone to get your car. Have you got any injuries, anything?"

"Meh..." Vincent practically collapsed in the back seat of Tom's car, falling asleep. Tom shook his head, marvelling at the coincidence that he was almost about to kill a survivor.

**Line Break **

Sweat poured down James King's face as he gave the punching bag a hard right, followed by a left. He strafed to the side and continued to pummel the bag. The old warehouse was abandoned, and had been made into a underground training centre for all sorts of fighting: boxing, wrestling, etc. The matches are held every Saturday, in which it's an anything goes 'fight fest' using any hand to hand means necessary of beating the opponent senseless.

At that moment, it was empty apart from James who was dressed in only shorts, showing off his ripped abs and broad shoulders.

An oily squeak was heard, and the owner walked in, a man named Cameron Sade. "Oh? King? It's you; I wondered what the racket is about. You came back."

"I never left." James grunted, kicking the bag.

Cameron's eye widened slightly. "What? You've been here for twelve hours, constantly training?"

"Yes."

"I hope you ARE taking breaks though. Over exertion can kill you."

"I sure it can."

"Are you listening to me? You need to get the right amount of sleep for your big match for the belt tomorrow. You are the one everyone is betting on to win. I at least want you to make it to the match." Cameron said, adjusting his suit.

James stopped, and wiped a towel over his face. "Yeah, sure. I probably should go now anyway." He pulled on his white vest and changed into his jeans quickly.

"Good." Cameron said after the pause. "You going the beat the so called 'Monster' I just know it. The glory will be all yours."

"I know. The freak won't know what hit him. He'll be down before he knows it." Chris cracked his knuckles, and walked out of the door.


	9. Drive safe, not stressed!

**(THanks to Lance-Dusk, jamesss, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Emporor Eclair for your reviews! So, coming up to the next Death! But who's? Read on!**

The mass of crowd cheered, booed and jeered all at the same time as the man known simply as the "Monster" walked down the concrete floor into the arena space. The arena was situated in an abandoned car park near to the 'training centre'. It was large, dark and damp, and even had a few old cars in it, a broken down ford, a burnt out chassis of a business van, and even a eighteen wheeler carriage had been set up into a spectators area of sorts.

The actual arena consisted of an octagonal mat placed on the concrete, surround by tall and hard steel chain-link fence, with hatches where close people in the crowd could slip weapons in and hope the referee wouldn't notice. While anything to do with fighting was allowed, punches to the mouth, low blows etc, and weapons were not allowed. About from a few matches that is.

Many of the crowd were bored businessman, some looking for profit, some destined to lose all the money they had. What they hadn't expected that night was a death.

**LINE BREAK **

I clenched my fists tightly on the steering wheel hard, staring at the thick rain splattering against my windscreen. The windscreen wipers were doing no good, but at least I had achieved in one thing.

I had managed to pick up Freya Holiday from a free newspaper 'modelling' agency. Practically perverts. After I had explained about the order, and how the deaths were following it, she was all too quick to believe me, and had decided to come along with me while I looked for James.

Luckily, I knew where he was because his face was plastered everywhere, advertising his fight with 'The Monster'. The posters said to come to the 'usual' place, to stop police from raiding on the well-known yet never-caught fighting arena. Only problem was I didn't know where the hell it was.

I took a deep breath, resisting the urge to smash into the bonnet of the slow car in front of me. But, then again, I should have been happy. I'd learned that Tom had found Vincent – albeit very drunk. I got Freya, and I was soon, though I didn't know it then, to find James.

**LINE BREAK **

At that moment, Tom was getting very irritated with Vincent, who kept on muttering about 'pink ponies coming to kill us all'. Tom read the text message again, cursing his luck. He had to go and meet up with me by a restaurant.

"Shut up!" the usual nervous Tom exclaimed, clutching his head in pain from a headache.

**LINE BREAK **

"And, coming to the ring, weighing a total of 245 pounds, and standing at 6 foot 4 inches tall... 'The Pure Bred' King!" the announcer exclaimed into his microphone, causing a huge roar from the crowd at the fan favourite. King had only ever lost one fight, but that was his first fight. No-one ever expected him to get to the minor leagues, let alone competing for the belt.

James, or 'King' as he was known, walked into the arena, which was locked and barred, making sure that they wouldn't escape. It was a fight to unconsciousness, and sometimes even risked the Referees lives.

Little did anyone knew, the locking and barring had caused a couple of rusted screws from two sides of a panel of fence started to come lose.

**LINE BREAK **

I sat in the restaurant, sipping my coffee, staring into the menu, but not actually reading it. Freya was twiddling her thumbs, and I was well aware of the awkward silence. The restaurant seemed out of place from the section it was in. An empty car parking lot opposite the restaurant and next to that was a long-unused warehouse.

The wind roared as I could sense a storm was coming, and I wasn't a great noise.

Freya finally stood up and broke the silence. "I'm going to try and get a smoke in."

**LINE BREAK **

I raised my eyebrows. "One, you smoke, and two, in this weather?"

"I don't usually, but I feel depressed kinda today. Also, there's a cover just outside, it should light up eventually." Freya said, before nodding to a waitress and opened the doors, letting a large buffet of wind mess everyone with long hair's hairstyle up.

I watched with grim amusement as she flicked her lighter, only for it to flicker out in the wind. She looked so freezing while wearing only a tank-top and jeans with trainings, but I nodded to her 'bravery'. Or idiocy. I'm not sure which. I suddenly jerked slightly out of my seat when Freya walked into the road, before stepping back, totally unaware a car had nearly ran her over. She raised the back of cigarettes up, using the top of the lid as cover from the wind, when it was suddenly blown out of her hands.

"Shit!" I heard her curse, before the cigarette box closed itself and spun through the air, into the car parking lot. I quickly stood up as she ran towards to car park, before running out of the doors.

"Hey! Freya, come back!" I called out, but she either ignored me, or didn't hear me. With a sigh, I followed her down to the car park, not knowing of the scene about to meet my eyes.

**LINE BREAK **

James panted, strafing to the left to avoid a hook from Monster. Blood seeped down his nose, and one eye was fluttering shut, but at least he was in a better condition than Monster. Monster's finger was breaking; his was missing a couple of teeth and most likely a testicle. James suddenly knee-d forward, straight in the groin of Monster, earning a lot of "ooh!"s from the crowd.

"There goes another one..." James muttered, and moved back, and faced the entrance, before his eyes widened. '_What's that freak terrorist doing here?'_

**LINE BREAK **

At that moment, Tom was very nearly at the restaurant. He could see the looming hulk of the abandoned car park described by me, and went to turn into the restaurant lot when suddenly Vincent lurched forward, looking half demented in his full clown get-up.

"Watch out... for the pink... ponieshhes..." he slurred, jumping forward through the gap between the seats and grabbing Tom's steering wheel.

"Woah! Get off!" Tom yelled, trying to wrestle to wheel from Vincent's grasp. Tom's foot pressed against the accelerator, but also sharply twisted sideways, scraping against the corner of the car park and starting to move down the ramp at fast speeds, straight towards the arena.


	10. Nothing You can say

**(Thanks to jamesss, Lance-Dusk, Lance-Dusk again XD, Zro-kemuri 9t6, and Emporer Eclair for the reviews! All right, enough wait, time for a death! But whose? I'll let Rose tell the event, shall I? Read on!**

James glared irritably at me and Freya as we ran towards him. I heard mutterings from the spectators, but I took no heed and grasped the cage with my hands and shook it, gaining his full attention.

"What the fuck do you want? In fact, don't answer and just take a hike." James turned to duck a punch from Monster, grabbed Monster's head and slammed it towards me on the cage, but that didn't deter me.

"You are going to die James! Die!"

"Oh, shut the hell up will you woman!" James threw Monster behind him.

"There's a list, and so far it's been correct! Harry died first, but we managed to save Katie from Death. So she's been skipped, and you're next. You gotta get out." I jumped as James slammed his fist on the cage, the screws falling down unnoticed.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, spittle flying towards me as he stuck up his middle finger. "You ruined my life, you goddamn ruined my life! Did you know that you prevented me from winning the championship that night, huh? Now I have to start all over again!"

As the security guards started to crowd around me, the first screen was heard, followed by another in succession. The crowd quickly split apart to reveal a car heading down the ramp.

James' eyes widened. "Holy shit..."

The car smashed into the barricade, which snapped easily and flipped through the air, slamming into the cage wall and because of the screws missing, fell straight down. James dived to the side, but the heavy cage wall landed on his ankle, which stuck out the other side. "Fuck!" James tried to pull his foot from the hole.

"Watch out!" Freya cried, as the car careered past both her and me. I watched in astonishment as I realised the Tom was in the car, and what appeared to be a clown on his lap, grabbing the steering wheel. Tom quickly gave a sharp tug on the wheel, knocking Vincent off. The car swerved, and only it's right side hit the cage, and continued through the cage on the other side, before smashing into the made-up bleachers, causing the wood to snap and fall. People milled about, trying to escape.

A blood-curdling scream was heard, and I quickly turned to James and gasped. His ankle was completely mutilated. Blood was all over his leg and his skin was white. Most of the skin of the ankle had been ripped off, as well as the ankle practically hanging from only a thread of muscle. Bone fragments stuck through out his leg and foot, and he screamed again in even more pain.

"Call an ambulance! He needs pressure!" Freya shouted at me, and ran forward, quickly taking an abandoned coat and wrapping it around James foot.

I quickly pulled my mobile out and informed the hospital as I ran towards Tom car. I quickly finished the call, and opened the door of the passenger's side, which earned a shout of pain from Vincent, who was half draped across the chair. I realised that his finger had been in the hinge of the door, and I had caught it. "Sorry." I said, quickly moving his finger and opening the door fully. Tom lay slumped in the driver's seat, a thin line of red on his forehead, apparently unconscious. "Tom? Tom can you hear me?"

For a brief moment I was afraid, before quickly taking his pulse, and felt it was still there. I breathed a sigh of relief and placed my hand on Tom's shoulder. He suddenly bolted upright and pressed hard on the reverse pedal. I was thrown from the car in horror as Tom shot backwards. I quickly covered my face in horror, and waited a agonizing second before a _crunch_ was heard.

After another three seconds, I opened my eyes. The car was in front of me, Tom shocked to his core. Vincent had scrambled in the back, staring at something behind the car. With fear I slowly went around the car, and saw that Chris was lying on the floor, the coat still covering his foot. With even more nervousness, I walked around to the front and gasped.

The boot of the car had hit Freya, and she had fell forward, the thin pole of the cage going straight into her eye. Blood leaked down her otherwise beautiful face as she stayed supported by the pole, but dead.

"Oh god..." I muttered, as ambulance sirens were heard as people started to run, not wanting to be caught at the illegal contest.

**LINE BREAK **

"It's my fault... It's all my fault..." Tom muttered to himself, sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. "I-I killed Freya... injured James... all my fault."

"Stop it!" I said firmly. "It wasn't your fault! If anything, you saved James. But it was Death's fault through and through." It had been a day since Freya's death and James' injury, and he still wasn't ready to be seen yet. He was to get emergency surgery on his leg, as his foot was definitely going to be amputated. Vincent had been taken to a prison cell to the police until further notice.

Tom gulped and leaned back, his eyes blank. "I suppose..."

I felt for the man, I really did. He wasn't exactly confident himself, and he had come out of the police station yesterday shocked and mentally scared. Despite any and all reassurances I could give him, I knew this would never end for him.

"Miss Everdeen? Mr White? James will see you now." A nurse said, motioning for us to follow him.

I grabbed Tom's elbow and pulled him up, and followed the nurse through the pristine hospital, until seeing a close white door. "It's in here." The nurse said, quietly walking away.

I took a breath, and opened the door.

"I wondered when you guy's would be allowed here." James said, looking at the wall. His leg extended down halfway to his calf, before it encountered the amputated part. He also had a bandage wrapped around his forehead.

"H-how are you?" Tom asked weakly, ashamed.

"Well, I've lost a foot, and lost my job. Other than that, I'm doing fine." James said with grim humour. He took a deep breath. "Look... about this whole Death business... not saying I believe it, but if I did believe it, what would I have to do?"

I smiled at myself internally. I finally got to him. "Assuming you did believe, the safest thing of course would be remaining here. For now, assuming you care, Tom and I will find the last survivor in Lucy. Vincent's safe for the moment. And unless Vincent is next, Lucy is in the line of fire. We're going to pick up Katie as well."

"That girl sacrificed herself for me..." James muttered.

"What?" I asked, suddenly alert.

"That girl, she pushed me back, stopping me from being killed. She cost her own life for mine."

I sighed, but glad that Freya had spent her last moments saving someone else, and thus sending James to the back of the order. But it unnerved me to think that if I was unable to save Lucy, then either Tom or I would be next... I may be slightly selfish for this, but I was determined to save Lucy if only I save myself.

"We'll leave you in peace." I said nodding. "I want... want to see Freya's body one more time. It was put into the morgue until further notice. Come on Tom."


	11. I Meet the Mortician

**(Thanks to Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Emperor Eclair, and Jamesss for the reviews! Let's meet a certain Mortician, shall we?)**

As I walked down the pristine hallways of the hospital, I seemed to notice all the injuries. A bloody nose, a black eye, a man in a sling, a woman in a wheel chair. I didn't register all of the happy people, only the injured and sick. I looked up at the sign which pointed to the morgue and continued on my way, Tom trailing behind me.

Slowly the corridor emptied and became more and more grey, doors becoming less numerous and the walls losing the posters of 'how to keep safe'. At the end of the corridor was a double set of doors, with the words 'Morgue' above the doors. Without a pause or wait I pushed open the doors, instantly feeling the cold and death inside the room.

**LINE BREAK **

In Bristol, in a tall, glass building, Lucy Norman sat typing away on her computer, replying the numerous emails. He office was simple, a small picture of her parents on the desk, next to neatly organized stationary. A pile of plain paper sat on the left, while and input and output box sat on the right. Otherwise, the office was plain.

The wall facing the outside was made entirely of glass, so the sun shone on Lucy's back. Underneath the windows were a line of flagpoles, roughly five metres apart.

Suddenly, a loud _beep, beep, beep, _filled the room, and Lucy, not taking her eyes from the screen, flipped her black blackberry phone open with one hand while still typing on the other.

"Norman."

"_You're Lucy Norman, correct?_"

"Who is this?"

"_My name is James King."_

"That arrogant man from the train station?"

"_I guess so." _

"What do you want? I'm working."

_"I want to warn you. You could be next." _

"Next? What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy's sighed impatiently as she heard James switch to phone to someone else.

"_Hello, this is Katie. Anyway, we now know there is a list." _

"A List? Next? Make sense girl."

"_Okay... you know we all got saved from the crash? Well, Rose, the girl who had the vision, found out that there is a list, and that we will die in the order that we would've died in the accident. Harry died, I got skipped, and then James got skipped, and then Freya died. We didn't know what Vincent's position is, so it's either him or you. We have gathered everyone except for you, is it poss-"_

_ "_Shut up." Lucy snapped. "I want no business in your crazy antics and theory. Goodbye." Lucy snapped her phone shut, and worked feverishly. Another knock on the door caused her to stop, breathing hard. "Come in." She said slowly.

A young man walked in with a trolley of cleaning equipment. "H-hi Miss Norman. U-umm... I got to clean the room... "

Lucy motioned around the crisp room. "Does it look like it needs cleaning?"

"I-it's just r-regulation miss..." the man said meekly.

"Fine! Just do it quietly."

**LINE BREAK **

The Morgue was in a large square shape. On the right side wall extended lots of lockers, which I knew were numerous body's. The opposite side contained a desk, and in the middle of the room was a slap with a sink, and numerous instruments. Under a clean white sheet was Katie's body, a large, yet clean, hole through her eye.

I heard Tom gasp and look away, evidently trying not to be sick. I was suffering the same, however I walked forward and placed my hand on her cold forehead, trying to ignore the gaping hole.

"Sorry..." I muttered. "if it wasn't for me, you'd be alive. But I have to thank you for saving James. Because of you, we may be able to stop this. So, sorry Freya, but thanks." Having said my words, I straightened up, suddenly noticing there was no-one in the room. "Shouldn't there be someone in here, like a mortician?"

Tom shrugged facing the door, obviously still trying to keep himself from throwing up. I suddenly gasped as a huge hand grabbed by shoulder like a vice.

"And who do I owe the pleasure?"

I pulled myself from the grasp and turned around, facing a large black man in a grey suit and a white apron. He smiled dazzling, the white almost blinding me.

"M-my name is R-Rose Everdeen..." I muttered.

"Aah... Miss Everdeen, I've been expecting you."

"Y-You have?" I stuttered, blinking while surprised.

The man walked over to his desk, and picked up a pile of papers. "Indeed. You are the person who saw the train accident before it happened, correct."

"Y-Yes... I saw the accident in a-a vision."

"It never ends..." he muttered, before looking at me straight in the eyes. "So, what do you expect to do?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you plan on surviving? By now you will know that there is a list, and that you get killed off one by one in apparent 'accidents'. How do you expect to survive?

"I-I... I don't know..." I admitted, this man giving me a sense that I could talk my heart out to him, and he would still smile.

"Indeed. And thus, you have come to me."

"I-... what?" I shook my head. "No, I came to see Freya..."

"Fate is somewhat unrecognised in this world." He said. "But, indeed it led you to me. And now I tell you everything I told to the people before you. And thus history repeats himself. Alex Browning, Kimberly Corman, Wendy Christenson, and Nick O' Bannon. All 'visionary's' who saved friends and strangers. All dead. Miss Everdeen, and Mr. White, let me tell you a story..."

**LINE BREAK **

Back in Bristol, Lucy had constantly told the Cleaner to be quiet, as he tended to whistle. She was on the internet, looking for a new pair of shoes, preferably crocodile skin ones, when a pop-up appeared on the screen.

**A PRIZE TO DIE FOR!**

**GET YOUR HANDS ON A BRAND NEW 56" TV SCREEN, ONLY FOR YOU!**

**SIGN UP HERE AND ANSWER A QUESTIONARRE TO RECIEVE YOUR PRIZE**

**FOR 180 YEARS OLDS AND OLDER!" **

Lucy immediately noticed the spelling, or number mistake of 180, guessing it to be 18. Once she clicked off of the pop-up, and suddenly a cold breeze made her shiver.

"Shut the damn window!" she called out as she turned to the frightened cleaner while he was mopping the tiled floor.

The man looked at the windows. "B-but miss, t-the window's a-aren't open..."

Lucy shook her head, and was just about to click on a link when the door knocked. She took another deep breath. "Come. In."

The door opened, and Lucy's eyes widened as she saw three workers walk in, one of them carrying a clipboard, while the other two carried in a TV. "What the hell? What are you doing?"

The man with the clipboard walked to her desk. "Are you Lucy Norman?"

"Yes. Why have you got a TV?"

"The man said it was a present to you for tomorrow."

"A present? What man!" Lucy demanded.

"Someone by the name of Richard Burton." Replied the man.

Lucy quickly calmed down and pointed to the corner. "Put It there."

The man nodded, and the two others walked to the corner, as the cleaner watched. No-one noticed that a bottle of bleach had been rolling across the floor during the exchange, before stopping and leaking a puddle.


	12. Down and Down

**Thanks to Lance-Dusk, jamesss, and Emperor Eclair for your reviews! Okay, only two chapters left (Not including this one). Now, it's so short simply because this was a test for my first person writing skills. Maybe one day I'll write another first-person story... Anywho, read on for a load of cliffhangers and another death!**

Tom was literally shaking in his boots, while I stared at the man in amazement. He had just recounted the events of the other 'visionaries' so calmly, telling me that everyone was dead, and they would always die. This didn't exactly give me confidence.

"S-so... what your saying... is that there isn't any chance? At all." I whispered.

The man solemnly nodded, but then put a large hand on my shoulder. "But... it is inevitable that you will die, sooner than later. However, if you can keep managing to avoid Death, you can keep on leaving for a while longer. But don't expect a peaceful life Miss Everdeen."

"What..." I shook my head, feeling heat rise up in me.

"You will never live a normal life, Miss Everdeen." The man said calmly. To fucking calmly.

"You know what!" I suddenly shot out. "Shut the hell up. I have no idea who the fuck you are, but you're just talking nonsense! There is always, ALWAYS, a chance to survive, and just because you say there isn't, doesn't mean that there isn't." I turned my back to the man. "I don't care anymore. I will keep on fighting and keep on trying to save those people. I will NOT let them die because I had some fucking vision. And if that means I don't have a life anymore..." I took a deep breath. "Well then, by that time that WOULD be my life. Excuse me, I'm going now." I quickly walked towards the door, grabbing Tom on my way.

"By the way, Miss Everdeen. My name is William Bludworth."

"I don't give a crap." Were my last words before I practically kicked the doors open.

**LINE BREAK **

Lucy took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on the screen. The cleaner was now vacuuming, and the two workers were talking to each other, still holding the TV up.

"...and I was like, Woah there, that's a nice set of legs."

"And..."

"And then I looked up, and was like-"

"SHUT UP!" Lucy yelled, swivelling around in her chair. "You two put the damn TV down, and you stop that Hoover and get the hell out. I have to meet my deadline, and you are NOT helping." Lucy watched them move towards the corner, when suddenly one of them let out a yelp and slipped on a puddle of... something... Lucy watched in dismay as the TV slipped from the falling man's grasp, and tipped from the other. It went sideways, and smashed straight through the glass window, falling down the large height of the building. Two seconds later a dull thud was heard.

Lucy shook, before standing up. "Get out..." she whispered slowly. "GET OUT!" Very quickly, the two workers and cleaning man left the room as Katie walked over the window, staring down at what was her TV, it had landed on a car. "Oh... great."

**LINE BREAK **

"What the FUCK!" A now sober Vincent quickly opened the door of his car, and his jaw dropped. "What... the fuck?" he repeated.

"What?" Katie climbed out of the car, and her eyes widened.

"What... is a TV... doing on my car?"

The TV was smashed from it's cardboard packaging, and glass and plastic littered the sidewalk.

"Wait..." Vincent looked up at the building in front of them. "Isn't that the building we want?"

Katie's eyes suddenly widened as a cold shiver flew over her neck. "Let's go!" she exclaimed, and started into the revolving doors, followed closely by Vincent.

**LINE BREAK **

"There goes my paycheck." Lucy muttered, shaking her head at the car below, and had watched the three people come in to the building. "And now they're coming to talk to me. Come on Lucy, get your game on, you can talk your way out of this." Her foot was now in the middle of the puddle, but she hadn't noticed.

**LINE BREAK **

Vincent smashed his fist yet again on the elevator controls. "Come on you fucking piece of trash." He cursed as the elevator door very slowly opened. Before they even opened the full way, Vincent pushed on them as a spark quietly appeared. Vincent and Katie got onto the elevator as he pressed the top floor. They knew from the receptionist where Lucy was now.

**LINE BREAK **

At that moment, I was driving my way to Bristol, having been texted the location by Katie. Tom looked anxiously at the phone, as if it were about to explode. "What's up?"

I quickly stepped on the pedal, avoiding a car. "Apparently Lucy is about to die. The others are on their way to try and save them as we speak." I quickly kissed my locket hanging around my neck as I jilted the wheel to the left. "And we need to get there too."

**LINE BREAK **

The elevator doors slid shut, but stopped short closing properly. Even so, the elevator started to rise.

"Come on, come on, come on..." Katie muttered as the elevator went quickly passed the floors. Through the gap of the elevator, they could see faces surprised at the doors being open. In only a minute, they were at the top, and Katie slipped out first, and then Vincent took a step forward when the doors suddenly cracked shut onto his ankle. "Ah! Fuck!" he cried out as Katie looked back in alarm and started to run towards him.

"No!" Vincent said, gritting his teeth and motioning Katie forward. "It's Lucy's turn, go and save her!"

Katie nodded, and ran through towards a set of doors as Vincent's ankle started to throb in pain.

The two had completely forgotten that it could either be Lucy... OR Vincent.

**LINE BREAK **

Lucy shook her head yet again, still staring at the scene below when suddenly the doors burst open.

"LUCY!" a woman yelled.

Lucy span on her heels to confront the woman, when her foot slipped on the puddle, and she fell back... straight through the open hole.

Katie shot forward, extending a hand, but their fingers just brushed as Katie found herself halfway out of the wind and watched Lucy's eyes full of fear as she fell. Katie continued to watch as Lucy's arms fell in front of her, before smashing into the pavement, becoming a bloody smear. Katie started in sickness, and the movement caused her to fall forward, straight out the window.

She let of a scream, and her arms flailed, when miraculously, she caught onto the flag pole outside the window. Her legs flailed through the air as she hung by her arms from the flagpole, the heavy wind blowing into her. "Help! Help me!" she screamed, but her voice was wiped away because of the wind.

**LINE BREAK **

It was the quickest car journey I had ever had, driving constantly at 80 mph. I quickly skidded the car sideways so it hit the wall heavily. People screamed and pointed, but most were looking at a bloody mulch, and also pointing upwards. I quickly pushed myself through the passenger's side door after Tom, who was looking much too queasy.

I ran to the blood mulch and almost vomited, but stared up. A figure was hanging high up on a flag pole, at the top window of the building. "Oh no..." without thinking, I ran through the building's doors straight to the elevator, and smashed my palm against the elevator button.

**LINE BREAK **

Vincent was tormented by Katie's screams, but he could do nothing about it, as his ankle was trapped. Suddenly he felt a tug on his ankle, and his eyes widened as the elevator started lowering. Someone had called it!

Uh-oh! **Katie's hanging for her life, and Vincent's ankle is trapped in the elevator, which had just been called? What shall happen? Who will die? Let's find out next time shall we? **


	13. Broken

**Thanks to Jamesss, Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, Emperor Eclair for your reviews! Allright, this is indeed the penultimate chapter, and I'm obviosuly hoping to make it dramatic. Well, read on!) **

Vincent frantically tried pulling his foot from the door as the elevator started to descend. He grunted in pain, and even resorting to trying to break it, but it just wouldn't work. "Jesus..." One last tug resulted in a sharp crack, and Vincent's foot shot from the elevator as it passed down. He was seconds away from his foot being ripped off.

Vincent climbed to his feet, wincing as his dislocated foot hit the floor. He slowly used the wall as support and got over to the broken window, just as the elevator beeped, and the door opened.

"Vincent!" I called out, causing him, to turn in surprise. "Where's Katie?" I asked, even though I already knew. I was already by the window as Vincent answered, and looked down to the flag pole. Katie was quiet and had her eyes closed, and I could see the small amount of muscles in her thin arm straining. "Katie? Katie, can you hear me?"

"R-rose?" Katie asked, opening her eyes to look at me.

"Keep holding on Katie! Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"Help me! Help me! It hurts." She pleaded, tears brimming around her eyes.

"I will, just hold on." I turned to Tom, but he wasn't there. "Where's Tom?" I asked Vincent, who shrugged, his face white. "Fuck!" I cursed, I could have swore Tom was just behind me. And then Katie screamed. I span around just to see Katie's fingers leave the flag pole. "NO! KATIE! I yelled beside myself, just as a hand caught Katie's arm, and another one appeared, grabbing Katie's other arm.

"I got you." I heard a man say. No way, that wasn't... "Tom?" I called out.

"I'll be up in a minute." The man said, as Katie was brought back into the building. I breathed a sigh of relief, and turned, tears of relief falling down my face. We managed to save Katie... but... I suddenly realised that Katie wasn't next, it was supposed either Lucy or Vincent, and Lucy had died. Which meant that it now could be either mine, Tom's or Vincent's turn. I shook my head, a sense of foreboding coming over me.

"Hey, I-I got her..." Tom appeared, holding a shivering and weeping Katie in his arms. I quickly went over and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"T-thanks... if you weren't there, she would have... she would have died..." I said, hugging him tightly.

He nervously pushed me off, and smiled uncertainly at me. "We should get going, right?"

I shook my head, not sure what came over myself. "Yeah, yeah we should." Along with Vincent and Katie, we made our way to the Elevator, as that would be much quicker. We pressed the button, and the doors slid open, and the four of us entered.

Vincent pressed the ground level button, and the elevator's door slid shut... and nothing. The elevator didn't start moving, just remained motionless after the doors shut.

"What the hell?" Vincent hit pressed the button again to no avail as my throat suddenly constricted. The walls seemed to close down on me, and I found myself unable to breath. I clutched chest, my breath irregular, a ringing in my ears.

"Are you all right?"

Tom's voice broke through the ringing, as he whispered into my ear. "I... I don't know..." I shook my head, the walls were fine, and there was no ringing, nothing. "I... guess I just had some sort of claustrophobia attack" I said, just as Vincent punched the panel.

"Goddamn it!" he cried out, placing his head on the cool elevator metal, trying to calm down.

"What's happening? Why isn't it moving?" Katie asked, still pale from the near-death situation. But even so, she started panicking. "Why isn't it moving? Tell me! Why isn't it!"

"Calm down." Tom said, his usual nervous expression suddenly filled with confidence. Apparently he didn't get stressed easily. "It's just a malfunction, help will be here soon." He said calmly, placing a hand on Katie's shoulders, and stare into her eyes.

Katie shrugged, and slid down, holding her knees. Vincent stared blankly at the wall, Tom just stood, while I wondered why the hell it stopped. Was it Death's doing? Or coincidence? Personally, I didn't believe in coincidence's, not any more.

**LINE BREAK **

A quiet hour had passed, and no help had come, which I found unusual. Katie was shaking silently into her knees, while Tom tried to comfort her.

"Fucking fine!" Vincent suddenly exclaimed, punching the metal. "I'm getting the fuck out of this cage!"

"And how are you going to do that?" I said irritably. Vincent merely looked up to the ceiling, and saw a maintenance. "Oh, don't be stupid." I said, looking warningly at Vincent.

"Shut the hell up!" Vincent said, pushing the panel open, and managed to pull himself up through the hole, before crouching down.

In front of him was the main cable holding the elevator up, and the walls were covered in all sorts of metal things. Vincent leant towards the cable, and saw that it was split." "Oh no..." he muttered.

"What is it!" I called up.

"Th-the cables split, it looks really worn... We have to get out."

At the word 'out' a loud _THUNK _was heard, the cable snapped, and the elevator suddenly plummeted towards the bottom of the shaft.

**LINE BREAK **

My eyes slowly opened, and I coughed, smoke filling the area. As I tried to move, a sudden pain shot through my legs. Even so, I forced myself to sit up, and stared wide-eyed at the carnage.

The elevator had crumpled like a discarded cereal box, and the ceiling had snapped and been driven down almost towards the floor. And then I saw my fellow survivors, and let out a gasp. Tom was crouched down over Katie, who was still alive, shivering. But a large piece of steel was lodged straight through Tom's shoulder, and he was shaking.

"A-are you..." I asked, shaking.

"I-I... I'm... o-okay..." Tom replied weakly, and I knew it wasn't so. He turned his head towards me, and he was deathly pale, and I saw the tip of the shard of metal through the other side of his shoulder. I gulped, then suddenly realised, where was Vincent? "Vincent?" I called out, but no-one answered, there was no sound. "Hello? Can you hear me? Vincent?"

I looked around the cart, before something warm dripped onto my face. I looked up, and I'm not ashamed to say I screamed.

Vincent was hanging from the roof, covered in blood and cuts. His mutilated face stared down at me, one eye had burst and one side of his face and been practically ripped off. His arm hung by a tendon, and I realised that the bottom part of his body was nowhere to be seen. "no... No..." I muttered, shaking my head, before another pang of pain hit my legs.

I forced myself to look at my legs, and gasped. My right leg was bloody, and a large hunk of flesh just below my knee was ripped out, and I could actually see the bone. My left leg was at the wrong angle, and I could see the bone sticking straight out, splitting the flesh. At the sight, a constant pain spread through my body, and the last thing I remembered was falling unconscious, blackness filling my sight.

**(It's kinda a cliff hanger I suppose... But the next chapter is based a year in the future! Woo! Poor Vincent... guess his time came. What will become of Rose, Tom, and Katie? Two of which are injured quite severly. See you next time for the finale, and it's gonna be a blast!**


	14. A Neverending Story

**(Big thanks to Lance-Dusk, Zro-Kemuri 9t6, jamesss, and Emperor Eclair for your awesome reviews! I loved writing this story, and it was a challenge as it was my first first person fanfic. Did it go well, please tell me! XD This is it, this is the final, this is the be all end all! What comes next and how will it end? Read on, for what I consider one of the best endings of my Final Destination stories ever. **

One year had passed since the accident, and Tom and I, mostly me, went through a number of surgeries and pain, but we survived. I thought it was finally over, no one died in a year, so it must have ended, right? I still had my theories though, but nothing had happened.

Well, Me, Tom, a slightly chubbier Katie were walking together with James, who was nice to us...

"Hey! Can't you fucking see we are WALKING HERE!" He cried out as a car splashed a puddle over his new black suit and black crutches.

...But otherwise, was still a complete asshole.

"It'll be fine." Tom said, absently scratching his shoulder. I saw the scar the shard had left, and it was large and disfigured like a small snake. The shard had cut off some nerves and Tom occasionally had spasms in his arm. "We still got two hours until the funeral. You can get it cleaned."

"No... no, you can't really see it any way." James said, taking a swig of a coke bottle. He didn't drink alchohol, as that harmed his fighting career and health, even though it was likely he was never going to go back.

"You're right, you can hardly see it." Katie said, comfortably walking next to us. Overall, Katie hadn't experienced any injuries apart from shock, and was the best of us all.

I on the other hand, was most likely the worst. I wheeled my way through the cafe door. Yes, I said wheeled. You see, my legs were damaged, true, but what I didn't find out until after I got to the hospital was that a shard of metal got into my spinal cord, practically paralyzing me waist down. I could still move my big toe, but that's not very useful now, is it.

"You okay?" Tom asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, manoeuvring my way to the corner of the cafe, then slowly lifting myself from my chair and sliding onto the plush corner seat. Tom slid next to me, while James and Katie sat together. "A year, huh..."

"Yeah..." Katie muttered.

"It's a wonder why they made the funeral after a year though... since the others died in practically a month."

"Apparently Lucy's firm filed some sort of lawsuit, which prevented the funeral for quite a long while. But they finally got beaten."

I leaned back in my chair, again feeling the odd sensation of having no movement of my legs, but being able to feel the limbs were there.

"Hello, may I help you?" A kind voice called out.

I turned to the man, and started off ordering.

**LINE BREAK **

We ate dinner, and this is where I stop writing my diary. I want to start a new life, possibly get with Tom, and just try and be normal. And I do not need a diary like this, not anymore. It's over, and I just want a normal life, with (hopefully) a normal husband, with normal kids, and maybe a normal dog or cat. I just want my life back.

One Month Later

Rose Everdeen shook her hair from her eyes, and let herself be pushed by her fiancé, Tom White. Tom's wife had actually divorced him, and Tom and Rose got together. At the moment they were in a clear graveyard, with beautiful worn grey gravestones.

"It's weird, isn't it." Rose said, while glancing at a crane working on part of the church. "It's a place of death, yet so beautiful."

"Things can be... different, sometimes, that's for sure." Tom replied, leaning down and kissing Rose on the cheek.

"Hey!" A voice called out, and Tom and Rose looked up to see Katie Fraser hanging off James King's arm.

"Katie!" Rose replied delightfully, as their two old friends came over. "James!" Rose looked to Katie, straight in the eyes. "You finally got together then."

"Hell yeah we did!" James called out, grasping Tom's hand and shaking it. "How you doing, Tom."

"I'm good, James, thanks for asking." Tom replied, smiling at James.

"So, when's the wedding?" Katie asked.

"Oh, in around four months." Tom said, before poking Rose childishly in the cheek. "She insisted on going earlier, just so she wouldn't go completely crazy and get it all done."

"Well, enough chatting..." Rose cut in. "Let's go."

"Sure thing." James turned, and led the way.

The group of four moved closer towards the church, where a group of white grave stones stood to the side. On them were the names:

_Vincent Cold_

_ Lucy Norman_

_ Freya Holiday_

All victim's of Death. Harry Goldwater, another victim, was buried closer to his family. Rose wiped a tear off of her face and smiled sheepishly.

"oh, man... I also cry when I see their graves."

"It's fine, Rose." Tom muttered in Rose's ear, leaning down and pecking her on the cheek. "I'm sure there living full immortal lives up there."

In an odd, strange moment, the four of them looked up.

All of a sudden, a snap sounded.

"WATCH OUT!" a worker shouted, from inside the crane chassis.

Katie was first to look at the waving man oddly, before a steel girder suddenly smashed her in the chest, cracking open her rips and letting blood splatter over the shocked faces of James, Tom and Rose.

"No..." Rose muttered, as she heard a creaking, and the crane rod swung through the air, smashing James into the ground in a splatter of blood and gore. Tom moved Rose back, horrified as the wall of the church started to collapse. The crane's rod had smashed into the rock. Tom, in a moment of desperation, pushed Rose forward, letting himself be crushed by the heavy rocks.

"NO!" Rose screamed, as her manual wheelchair started to descend down a hill. "Katie! James! TOM! Not again! Not again!" Rose continued her descent down the hill, getting faster. Suddenly she came to an erupt stop, her eyes bulging out her head. Three spikes which came out of the gate to the graveyard had embedded themselves into her chest, and Rose slowly felt her vision fading.

**LINE BREAK **

Rose gasped and opened her eyes, a drop of sweat falling down her forehead. The gasp went unnoticed, however.

"I'm good James, thanks for asking." Tom replied to a question from James.

"So, when's the wedding?" Katie asked.

"Oh, in around four months." Tom said, before poking a shocked Rose childishly in the cheek. "She insisted on going earlier, just so she..." Tom suddenly looked down to Rose in concern. She was had let a bad cover-up of a sob and a tear slid its way down her face. "Are you okay?"

In a moment of realization, Rose's eyes widened. She knew, just knew that she couldn't escape it. "Something in my eye. Come on, let's go see those graves."

**(Wow, I kinda feel sad just writing that last sentence. Yes, Rose knew it would never end, and she led her friends and herself to die. Would you have done that? So, is came to an end, and I loved writing this. I'm probably not gonna write another FD fic for a long while. However, sometime in the future, no idea, I'll be rewriting my Egyptian Heritage. Thanks one and all! See you whenever!)**


End file.
